So This is Life
by aquaviolinessorchdorker2293
Summary: We all have a different life. . . .We may choose to spend it with someone special, and they will experience the same but different things as you. Life is complex, and I chose to spend it with someone special. RukiaXRenji
1. On the Bridge

AN: This is my first Bleach fanfic. . . . . .so yeah. It's probably gonna be a little. . . .weird? I have no clue if this is going to get me any reviews. Probably not, but please do your part! REVIEW!

Chapter 1

On the Bridge

The day was coming to an end as the sun started to set. The sky was plastered with colors of gold, red, purple, orange, and a hint of blue, all blended so well. The reflection of the sky appeared in the gentle waters of a stream. The gentle and calming sound of the water flowing was soothing. Footsteps of two people sounded as their feet stepped upon the wooden bridge. A tall, fitted, male figure put his arm around a woman. The woman had short black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had beautiful, onyx orbs which too, reflected the sunset like the water. She leaned on the rail of the wooden bridge, and looked down at the water. Water seems so magical at times, but yet so simple. It's like you could see two beautiful things at once. The crystal clear waters, and the elegant colors of the sky, set with sparkles like crystal. The woman sighed at how beautiful the world was. Finally, the male spoke.

"Rukia," He began, softly. The woman paused, and straightened as she looked at him.

"Hmm?" She asked, causing a lump form in his throat, making it hard to talk. He was dazzled by her beauty; her beautiful hair shined as the sun gently reflected upon it, her eyes glistened in happiness, her skin smooth as ivory, creamy as milk, and her perfect, smooth, soft lips which he longed to taste once more.

"Renji, what is it?" She asked, seeing that the male didn't respond.

"Oh, uh," he stumbled as he took his arm off her waist and scratched his head dumbly.

"Spill it." She said in a playful voice, her skin coming in contact with his. It seemed as if a bolt of electricity was sent through him as she touched him. He liked it.

"Well, Rukia," He started, still a bit choked up.

"Yes?" She said, gazing back at the sunset.

"We've been together for a while now. . ." he said, looking down, not knowing how to say this. What if she rejects him? How else will he ever live it down?

Rukia simply nodded, signaling him to go on. How could she remain so cool while he was so nervous? Too bad, because that's what came into his mind, and he had no trouble saying things of arrogance.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" He shouted, unreasonably. He was under pressure. Still, Rukia remained calm. She came face to face with him with one of her smirks.

"You're under pressure, aren't you, Renji?" She said, with that little tone as if she's got him now. "There's something you're not telling me. . . ." she said, still with a playful smile, now encircling him.

"Oh stop it!" He said, annoyed, as he folded his strong arms, and tossed his head to the side with a large frown. She giggled at this, which made him annoyed. He was all fired up as usual, when a touch of coolness extinguished his flames. She stood in front of him and their hips met, her arms encircling around his waist.

"What is it Renji?" She asked once more, this time with a little pout. He liked that expression. It was rather cute, but of course, he would never admit it. At least, not in front of her. It would make him confess _everything_.

"Well, I was wondering, Rukia," he said, in a serious tone as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He said, a lump forming in his throat once more. She looked shocked. Why was it always so hard to read her? One of her fingers went up and touched her lips. He looked down. She was thinking. He was ready for what he dreaded. Then, unbelievably, a smile appeared on her face. She gently hit his arm.

"You're so silly Renji. You got worked up about that? You should know my answer already." She said, hesitating.

"Huh?" He let out, barley in a whisper.

"Yes, of course." She said, as she stood on her tiptoes to try to reach his lips. He was shocked for a moment, and realized Rukia was trying to kiss him. So he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her up. It seemed as if they could be there forever, together in each other's arms. And they will be.

End for Now

AN: So how did you like it? I know it was probably out of character, so yeah. Anyways, I bet it sucks, so give me your rightful opinion. There's no need to bash me though. I can do that myself. Thanks.


	2. The Noble Family's Decision

An: I feel _so_ touched by the reviews. Now it made me feel an urge to write more. Thanks to all reviewers! By the way, it might be long, possibly a long drabble, so yeah. Review please!

Chapter 2

The Noble Family's Decision

"You two are asking for my blessing to get married?" Asked the Sixth Captain, taking a sip of tea. He sat with his younger sister and assistant captain at Rukia's house. She opened the sliding door, revealing the outside garden, as they sat and drank afternoon tea. The garden was gorgeous; the grass had a light, soft, relaxing color, with every few rare flowers springing up in the middle of their patch. A couple of fine stone statues of a little house stood, hidden a bit by bushes and trees. A small pond held a few fish as well as delicate, pink water lilies that gently floated on top of the water, and went which everyway the water pushed them. Rukia looked outside, afraid to meet her older brother's gaze. Byakua had a calm, but hard stare. His face was pale, and his eyes seemed like two endless black tunnels that you would fall and never hit anything.

Renji felt Rukia's uneasiness and put his hand on his shoulder, causing her to look up at him, surprised. He had a fixed stare at Byakua, showing no fear. She admired him, and relaxed a little, a small smile forming on her face. She quickly faced back at Byakua's direction and failed to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Byakua-sama." Said Renji. "We're hoping to get your blessing along with the rest of the Kuchiki family."

Byakua sipped his tea with his eyes closed. The was thinking. This left the couple on their toes, tensed.

"Please, Byakua-nii-sama, we really do wish to have your blessing." She said, glancing up for a few seconds to meet his eyes, and then looking down once more.

"I don't know," he began, causing Rukia's eyes to meet his gaze. Her eyes were full of pleading.

"Please, Byakua-nii-sama," She pleaded.

"I'll have to consult with the rest of the Kuchiki family, Renji, Rukia." He said. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. Do not worry though; I will be going to the Kuchiki manor after I finish some business to consult this. Do not worry, Renji, Rukia." He said, as he got up. Rukia scrambled to her feet, Renji later standing my her side, as they bowed and thanked Byakua for coming.

Byukua took wide strides as he left his sister's home. He tossed his scarf over his other shoulder and gave a tsk. "What are you thinking, Rukia?" He muttered. "You know the family won't approve of this." He knew she must've asked him to come because Renji worked side-by-side with him, and might convince the Kuchiki family. True as it is, a pain shot through him as he knew he would fail his friend and assistant captain. However, a noble family such as the Kuchiki shouldn't be marrying someone of such common-class. He knew this wouldn't stop Rukia though. The most she would do, would probably elope, but that would be a huge disgrace to the family, and she would never be accepted back in. His pace grew faster as he angrily thought about this. Then, he stopped.

"Renji, what is it that you want?" He asked, turning his head slightly. Renji had an uneasy and confused look on his face. He was starring at the ground, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Please, Byakua," He began, refusing to meet eye contact. "I love Rukia." He said.

". . . . ."

"I know what the family's decision might be," Continued Renji. "But you know me, and-"

"I can see why you two would like to get married. You're very much in love- everyone can see that. Unfortunately, this was what the Kuchiki family was trying to stop. They were going to arrange a marriage for Rukia, to another noble family. I cannot disagree with them, and you know that. I would like to give my blessing to you two, but then again, I can't." Said Byukua, as he turned on his heel. "I'm sorry Renji." And he started to walk off, leaving Renji standing alone.

Many thoughts went through his mind. Thoughts of what he went through to get Rukia, when he was _with_ Rukia, and the feelings he had _of _Rukia. Everything on his mind was about Rukia. And they made it this far, but an obstacle appeared. . . . .because of him. Actually, it was there from the beginning, but it wasn't apparent then. The force wasn't as strong as it was now, for them to separate according to the Kuchiki family's wishes. This shot a pain through Rennin's heart.

Rukia sat on the hard, wooden floor of the hallway with the sliding door open, revealing the garden. Just before, across the hall, she, Renji, and Byakua were sitting discussing their marriage. They actually felt a feeling of hope, but now, of course, that feeling all washed away. She sat with her back leaned against the wooden doorframe with her knees hugged close to her. She starred at the peaceful garden and listened to the sounds surrounding her. Rukia wished that she and Renji could be together forever here, so peaceful. But it seemed impossible- impossible that is, without the family's blessing. It would be a disgrace to the noble family who took her in, to desert them and go against their wishes. But how badly Rukia wanted to do so. She _loved _Renji, and wanted to be with him forever. No one else. She wanted to spend her life with him, going through thick and thin. These thoughts swarmed madly in her mind. Suddenly, so absorbed in her own thoughts, did she realize tears were rolling down her soft face. She sniffled and sobbed. Tears started to stream down her face, and before she knew it, the whole place dampened along with her spirits. Grey clouds quickly filled the sky, and rain feel from them. Slowly, at first, but then the patter on the roof grew harder, and so did Rukia's sobs. Then, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Renji's face, giving her a warm and hopeful look. It must've been hard for him to do so, but for her, it seemed, Renji could do anything for Rukia. Renji sat down beside her. He laid one leg outstretched, and another one bent with his arm balanced on top of his knee.

"Renji." Gasped Rukia, as he sat down.

"Don't cry," He said, forcing a small smile to reassure her. But he too, wanted to burst out his anger and sadness. He gently touched her face and cupped her chin to make her look at him. He looked into those sad orbs of hers, with tears streaming down them. "Listen, Rukia; everything is going to be alright. We're going to get married." He said.

"But Renji-" She began, but was cut off just as Renji grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"Don't cry, my Rukia." He said to her, holding her head and back to him. "Don't cry. We'll make it through." He said in a coarse whisper. "We'll find a way.

AN: Okay, second chapter. . . . .cheesy, and long ramblings, right? Yeah. I know. Anyways, my birthday is coming up- exactly one week from now, February 2, so make me happy by reviewing please!


	3. Hear my plea, Byakuya

AN: The last chapter was so cheesy, I don't even _begin_ to say. . . . .tsktsktsk. Oh well, hopefully, this chapter is much better. I have no idea. Oh, WARNING!- It might contain some spoilers, so yeah. Like, about Byakuya. Thanks for helping me spell his name right- I think.

Chapter 3

Hear My Plea, Byakuya

"What is it, Rukia, that you called me here today for?" Asked Byakuya as he stood, not looking at his younger sister.

"When you told me about your marriage to my sister Hisana, you told me that you broke a rule by marrying her, am I right?" Rukia began slowly. Byakuya paused. Why was she bringing this up? He simply gave a nod, signaling her to continue.

"Your love must've been strong enough to have broken the family's rules." Rukia paused, making sure her brother was taking this in. "Well, I love Renji just as much as you loved Hinsana. I am willing to break any rules just to be with him. . . ."

"What would you like me to do, Rukia? I swore I would not break these rules again." He said, turning around and facing her.

"Please, Byakuya-nii sama, please hear my plea. Try to convince the family to bless the marriage." Said Rukia, her eyes glistening because of the tears, and her eyes full of sadness.

Byakuya thought for a while. Bringing up Hisana made a good point, but he did swear that he would never break another rule again after adopting Rukia as his own sister. "I," Byakuya stopped, not knowing what to say. "I'll see what I can do." He said firmly. Rukia's faced transformed into a happy smile, but with tears gently running down her cheeks from happiness. She hugged him, which startled him a bit.

"Thank you so much, Byakuya-nii sama." She said.

"Rukia, remember- it's not a guarantee though. So do not get your hopes up so high. Are you determined no matter what to marry Renji?"

Rukia backed away and gazed somewhere else, thinking. "Yes." She finally answered. Her answer wasn't shaky, or unsure; It was firm and certain. "Yes, I still would, even if it meant disgracing the family name. I would do it."

Byakuya nodded. "I must be going now, Rukia. I'll do my best. Good-bye." He said, as he left her. She nodded with a smile. She felt reassurance, and just a bit of hope.

End for now

Yeah, I know it was short, but yeah. I'll come up with another chappie. Soon. If I have time. Peace out my homies.


	4. Breaking the Rules

An: Thanks to all reviewers. I wish that there were more people reading this story though. . . . .oh well- take what you get, right? Right. Well, some of my chapters may be very short. So yeah. I'll try to update them quickly though. Review please!

Chapter 4

Breaking the Rules Part 1

Rukia walked along the wooden floor's of the noble Kuchiki family house. She walked along the outdoor walkway of the second floor, breathing in the fresh air. Her clothes billowed in the wind as her hair was tossed back by the small breeze. Suddenly, she heard voices in a room. She stopped to listen.

"Ottosan, what do you think of Rukia's engagement to Abari Renji?" Asked Byakuya. Rukia held her breath as she heard this.

"It cannot happen, Byakuya." Replied the firm, deep voice of her father. "You and I both know that Abari Renji is a powerful soul reaper, but he is just not fit for Rukia, of the Kuchiki family."

"I understand, but Rukia wishes are important too." Heard Rukia. She knew this was hard for her brother to say.

"Wishes are wishes; the truth cannot be twisted. If she elopes, then she will disgrace the family and she'll never be taken in again." Rumbled the deep voice of her father.

Byakuya was quiet for a minute. "Think about it again. Abari Renji is a strong soul reaper- I think he is worthy."

"As strong as he is, he came from a poor district. He's just not suitable for Rukia." Said Rukia's father once more.

"I know I have broken rules before. . ." Began the quiet voice of Byakuya. "But I swore to never to do one again. However, make this an exception, please."

"No Byakuya. This is our final decision. This cannot happen. It is final." Confirmed the deep, cold voice of her father.

Rukia couldn't bear it and she ran. She ran home to think about what had happened. Sure enough, Byakuya _had _kept his promise of trying to convince them- and it's the furthest he'll go. She ran out of the front gates of the Kuchiki household, where she surprisingly ran into Renji.

"Renji!" She gasped.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Let's just elope." Was all Rukia said. Her voice was firm and it sounded as if there was no chance in changing it.

"Rukia? What's going on? We can't do that. Stop talking nonsense!" Said Renji.

"No Renji- I'm not. If we stay here, we'll never get married. Do you love me?" She asked, her eyes full of question.

Renji stopped and looked at her. "Of course. B-" He said, but was pulled off by Rukia. "Oy! Rukia! Where are we going?"

"To my house. Come on." She said, as they took off to her house.

As they entered through the front door, Renji put his hand on her shoulder.

"Matte, Rukia." He began.

"Hm?" She replied and turned around.

"What are you planning for us to do?" he asked.

"We're getting away from this place." She bluntly replied.

"But to where?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I guess to a place where they won't bother to find us?" She replied.

Renji paused. Was she serious? She knew the consequences, right? It meant that she 'd be dropped from the noble Kuchiki family by marrying him.

"You know what's going to happen, right?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." She sighed. "We can still be soul reapers, Renji."

"I know. . . . .but this truly affects only you." He replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied. Her voice as firm and her look was fixed. She won't be changing her mind. Renji studied her for a minute before letting out an "Okay then." Under his breath. She turned and began to pack things.

A while later, most of them were almost ready. Rukia sat down at the small desk and took out a pen and small piece of paper.

"What are you doing now?" Asked Renji.

"I'm leaving a note." She simply said.

"What? I thought they're not supposed to know where we're going!" Shouted Renji.

"Relax." Said Rukia in her joking voice. "It's to Byakuya. I know he's going to stop by later today."

Rukia finally finished writing her letter. "There." She said, as she left it on the table. "I guess this is it." She said, looking around.

"Rukia, we don't have to do this. It's not too late." Said Renji. But Rukia turned around and put her finger on his lips.

"I've made my decision. We're going." Renji nodded.

Then, without anyone in the world or soul society knowing, the couple left, without a trace. No turning back now.

End for now

Okay, yeah, I know, technically, there is a "trace"- the note, but you know what I mean, right? Anyways, it's rushed, yes I know. Review please!


	5. Breaking the Rules prt2

An: This chapter is also stupid, and short. Anyways- I'm so sad that there aren't many RukiaXRenji fans. . . . .T-T. . . . .it's so sad! sigh Gotta suck it up, right? Right. That's probably why this isn't going to be such a popular story- besides the fact that it's cheesy and sucks. Anyways, those who actually care, please review!

Chapter 5

Breaking the Rules Part 2- Consequences

Byakuya took long, swift strides with his long legs. His hair billowed along with his scarf, fighting against the wind as his feet quickly glided him across to Rukia's house. Finally, he made it on the doorstep. His face showed no expression as he knocked on the door. However, he didn't get an answer. He knocked a couple of more times, raising his eyebrows. Finally, his hand clenched the knob, turning it and opening the door. He drew a deep breath in, hoping he won't find what he thought had happened.

Sure enough, as he opened the door, it was deserted. The moon shone through on the other side through the windows. Objects and accessories were all taken, leaving only a few things behind. Byakuya walked around the room until he came upon the desk with a note on it.

"_Dearest Brother, Byakuya-nii sama,_

_I'm sorry that I have left. . . . .after what you have done, I know this is very disrespectful and I'm dishonoring the family, but please, you must understand. I think that you are the closest to us in the family. Please forgive us, and it was not Renji's idea about this. Tell them it was mine. Tell them that, because it is the truth. We've moved outside of the soul society into a faraway place in the Ryoyka areas. I'm sure you will be able to find us sometime, and we hope you will come, Byakuya-nii sama. _

_With all my heart,_

_Rukia"_

Byakuya's face remained emotionless. But inside, he lashed out- he was angry at her for doing this, yet he felt happiness because she's free. Two feelings of the opposite created an odd atmosphere. He knew what he must do; he had to go and tell the Kuchiki family first. It is his duty after all. He heard his heart thump in his ears as he walked to the Kuchiki household.

As he entered the manor, he proceeded to the room where his parents were. It was like something else fought against his heart- he wanted to go and find Rukia, but then again, he had to report this to the Kuchiki family, and his legs went right along, carrying him to them. He paused as he put his hand on the opening of the two sliding doors. Byakuya drew in a breath and opened it. He kneeled down in front of the two elders and kept his head low as he talked.

"Ottosan, Okasan, I have news for you." He said, still keeping his head down in his crouched position.

"What is it, Byakuya?" Asked his father.

"Rukia, has fled out of the soul society. However, she is in the Ryoyka area, though."

"Has she run with the other man?" Asked his mother.

"Yes." He said, grimly. He was sure Rukia wouldn't appreciate it if the Kuchiki family blamed Renji for this, and he himself surly wouldn't either, Renji being his lieutenant captain and everything. "She left a note. However, before the evening gets too late, let me first go and talk her into coming back." He said, trying to get a chance to visit Rukia.

"No." Came the stern voice of his father. "You must not. She has dishonored our family. We may not take her in again- not as long as I am alive." He said gravely.

Byakuya nodded. Inside, he was outraged, but there was nothing to be done. He himself must be obedient, being the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Byakuya," His voice said again, this time in a softer tone. "You want to see Rukia, but under family rules, you cannot. You are the head, but you must seek from your elders. The choice is not yours, until I die."

"I understand. I must go now." He said as he bowed once more and left. He walked through the windy veranda of his house. The moon shone upon the wooden floors as the wind blew gently through the night.

"Rukia. . . ." Said Byakuya quietly. "Renji. . . .I am sorry, but I cannot see you until years. Please understand." He said, barley in a whisper.

End for now

An: Okay, cheesy, yes. Uh, the next chapter will be years later. Yeah, and notice how I am like, weird on the whole "parents" thing? Well, I haven't watched episodes up that far, so I really wouldn't know how or what his parents look like. Anyways, review please! I'll try to get the next chapter going. The next chapter will be years later. . . . .so yeah.


	6. After Many Years, Finally

AN: To my one and only reader, Renleek (I think- sorry if I spelled it wrong!), no this will not be the last chapter. It's gonna go long and you might get tired of it and stop reading it. . . . .mainly, writing this story is for my own enjoyment, so yeah. I just like reviews that add on too, so you know. . . . . .review please!

Chapter 6

After Many Years, Finally

"You can't get me, Ayame!" Shouted a five-year-old boy running around. He had hair that came down the sides of his head instead of a short cut. (Okay, can't really describe it- overall, his hair is like Gin's.) He ran around in his dark blue kantana with a white sash tied around his waist.

A little smaller girl, around the age of four chased after him with her mouth clenched and a smirk across her face. She had soft, black, silky hair down to her shoulders. The edges were uneven and her hair was parted to one side. A small butterfly clip with shiny jewels glistened in the summer sun as she ran around. It held up one side of her hair towards the back, revealing her ear, while the other side hung down. She wore a pretty, yellow kantana with small pink cherry blossoms pattered all around. She stopped mid-way as her brother caught up behind her and took off the clip from her hair.

"Told you can't get me." He said, as he began to run again.

"Give it back, Haru!" Yelled the little girl.

"You're supposed to be watching Maiko!" Said the little boy as he ran around.

A little girl about the age of two tottered around after them. She had her hair held back in a small ponytail and had two cute chubby cheeks. Her hair was not as dark as her two older siblings', and in fact, when the sun shone on her hair, it looked as if she had some red highlights.

"Oniichan!" Cried the little toddler. "Aneue!"

"Hold on Maiko!" Shouted Ayame as she sped towards her older brother, her eyes fixed on her target. She lunged at him, making him gasp and tried to force the clip out of his hand. They tumbled around while their little sister was jumping and shouting.

"Oniichan! A stranger!" She shouted, making the two of them stop and sit up. Sure enough, a tall man with an expression-less face was standing on the grass a few feet away. He wore a long white scarf wrapped around his neck, and he had long hair with white tubes running through his hair. Haru eyed his sword and looked at his clothing which consisted of a black kantana. Haru concluded that he was a shinigami.

"Maiko, come here!" Said Ayame as she grabbed the toddler and hid her behind Haru and her. Byakuya looked at the children. A purple glisten caught his eye, leading him to the girl's hand. She tightly held a purple butterfly clip; It almost resembled the one he had given Hisana, which later he had passed on to Rukia.

"Are you a shinigami?" Said Haru boldly, taking a step forward. His eyes narrowed and his face hardened with no sign of fear. Ayame followed her brother's actions and her face looked cold and hard. Her eyes turned into cold tunnels of blackness, almost like Byakuya's.

"Yes." He man finally said.

Haru hesitated as he eyed the man's zampakto once more. "What business do you have over here?"

"Is this the Abari residence?"

"No." Said Ayame firmly.

"It isn't? What about that clip you hold in your hand, little girl? I could've sworn that it belonged to my sister, Rukia." Said Byakuya, with no emotion. He tested his niece. She gasped and remained quiet.

"We know of no Rukia lady." Spat out Haru. "So leave now."

"I'm not giving up quite yet, boy."

"Maiko, go inside the house." Ordered Ayame as she stepped up by her brother's side and started their fighting stance just as their father had taught them.

"Are you going to fight me?" Asked Byakuya with his eyebrow raised.

"Ayame! Haru!" Shouted the faint voice of their father. A small figure came trailing out of the house and eventually began to jog towards the two small kids.

"What's going on? Maiko just went in saying something of a strang-" Said Renji just as he looked up. "Byakuya-sama." He breathed.

"Long time no see, Renji." Said Byakuya as a small smile broke from his face. Renji stepped closer, standing in front of the children. At first, he was speechless.

"How did you?" He managed to say.

"Ottosan, you know this man?" Asked Ayame, tugging at her father's kantana.

"Renji, you have two bold children right there." Said Byakuya, eying both of them. Ayame looked away while Haru just starred.

"Thank you, Byakuya. Would you like to come in?" Offered the awe-struck Renji.

"Sure. This is what I came for, after all. The day has finally come." He said. Then they proceeded.

"This is my son, Haru." Said Renji, putting his hand on Haru's shoulder. "And this is Ayame, my daughter."

"Ahh, I see. They've got bright minds, Renji. They even threatened to fight me, in fact." Said Byakuya just as Renji stared at his two children who automatically looked down at their feet.

"I'll talk to you later about this." He hissed at them.

"Yes, Ottosan. . ." The mumbled in unison.

As they neared the house, the two children ran up and entered through the sliding doors. Instantly, they were greeted by their mother. Her large stomach appeared before the rest of her did, and they stopped deep in their tracks.

"Okasan! There's a really tall man, and Ottosan is bringing him in!" Said Ayame.

"The two of you! What was going on out there? Maiko came in saying that you two were trying to-" Said Rukia just as Renji entered with another person. The children turned around to face the stranger and their father.

"B-byakuya?" Stuttered Rukia. She lunged forward and hugged her brother. This startled him a bit, making the two children giggle.

"Haru, Ayame. . ." Hissed their father. Instantly, the giggling stopped and they looked down. "Go and play with Maiko. Go." He said as he sent them running down the hallway.

"Byakuya! Look at you! You haven't changed one bit!" She said as they sat down on the floor of the tearoom and Rukia poured the tea.

"Oh, no, I haven't, I guess. You sure have. . ." he said, eying her stomach.

"It's the fourth one on its way." She said. "You met the other three, haven't you?"

"Yes, yes. They're charming. Tried to fight me, in fact."

Rukia looked at Renji. "I'll talk to them about it later." He said quickly.

"They wouldn't be doing that if you didn't try to teach them." Said Rukia.

"They need to know. . . . ." Said Renji helplessly.

"So, Byakuya, how did Ottosan let you come?" She asked.

"Actually, I made the decision myself. Rukia, everything is under my choice now. I have an offer to give to you two." He said.

"An offer?" Whispered Rukia.

End for now

Bad cut off, right? Yeah, I know. Review please!


	7. The Offer

Okay, here's the next chapter. . . . .please review!

Chapter 7

The Offer

"What kind of offer, Byakuya-san?" Asked Renji.

"The Kuchiki family is under my control now- no elders there anymore." Byakuya said.

Rukia gasped a bit. "You mean?"

"Yes. Ottosan and Okasan had died just two years ago, and now I have finally had the chance of making my way over here."

"And what are you saying?" Asked Renji.

"Well, now that I'm in control, I was wondering if you two would want to move back into the Soul Society where Renji can resume being lieutenant." Said Byakuya.

Rukia just looked at Renji. His eyes didn't meet hers, but instead, he looked down at the table, deep in thought. Rukia thought about it. Sure, she wanted to return to Soul Society and perhaps Haru can start going to Shinigami Academy. Then the following year, Ayame can enter too.

"Are you sure?" Asked Rukia.

Byakuya nodded.

"Renji. . ." Breathed Rukia as she glanced at him. He was still deep in thought.

"Well Rukia. . ." Renji said suddenly. "What do you think?" He asked, his gaze turned upon Rukia.

"I. . . . .I want to." She said. "Haru can enter the Shinigami Academy and then Ayayme can too, later." She said. Renji nodded.

"Are you sure I can become lieutenant right away, Byakuya-san?" Asked Renji.

"Yes."

"Well Rukia," He said, taking a breath and relaxing a bit. "I guess we're moving." He said with a smile. Rukia hugged him.

"It'll be nice having you two back." Said Byakuya with a small smile. "Well, looks like I have to go, but I'll be back within a couple of days to keep in touch." He said, standing up. Rukia stood up with Renji following right behind them as she escorted Byakuya to the door.

Rukia closed the door and sighed as she looked at Renji. She hugged him.

"Looks like we're going to move. . ." She said.

"Life will be better, Rukia." He said.

"It's already good enough for me." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

End for now


	8. The Idea of Moving

AN: Okay, pay attention to what I do to Haru- he's not going to enter the Shinigami Academy right away. You'll see.

Chapter 8

The Idea of Moving

"Okasan, we're moving?" Asked young Haru sitting beside Ayame and Maiko facing their parents.

"Yes." Said Rukia.

"Why?" Asked Ayame.

"Well, we used to live in the Soul Society too." Said Renji. "We were once Shinigami and all of you can one day become one too."

"I guess it wouldn't be bad." Said Haru thinking.

"No it wouldn't. Haru, once school starts, you'll start attending it before you go to the Shinigami Academy. They'll teach you a bit on spirit power, but then once you turn twelve, you will be entering the Shinigami Academy." Said Rukia.

"What about me?" Asked Ayame.

"You'll be attending school too. But that's later. For a year while Haru's mainly in school, you'll be with your uncle." Said Renji.

"That stranger?" Asked Ayame.

"He's not a stranger Ayame- he's your uncle. Don't be rude to him." Snapped Rukia.

"Hai Okasan. . . ." Said Ayame meekly.

Renji winced. "Okay, time for bed- all three of you. Go. Make sure Maiko gets in bed too. I'll check on you later." Said Renji. The two older children got up and took a bow while taking their little sister by the hand and heading to their room. They walked down the long hallway leaving their parents behind, listening to their voices drift further away as they advanced through the hallway.

"Haru," Came the voice of his sister. "What do you think it's going to be like?" She asked, turning to him, revealing her serious face.

"I don't know. But the idea of becoming a Shinigami sounds cool to me!" He said.

"I guess." She said, and then she was quiet. They continued to walk, listening to the cute voice of their younger sister.

End for now

AN: This chapter was short and stupid. . . . .I might give you another chapter- we'll just see. Gotta go and practice violin! Adios amigos!


End file.
